


Let me Hydro Blade into your heart

by PrussiaSheiala



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Bottom Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Coffee shop owner Taekwoon, Figure skater Hakyeon, Figureskating is homophobic, Hockey Player Wonshik, Hurt/Comfort, I will, Jaloux Hongbin, M/M, Meddling Taekwoon, Not your typical figureskating au, Rookie Wonshik, Taekwoon and Hakyeon used to date back when they were 15, alternate universe - figure skating, and if YoI wont deal with it, cause that is how i roll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaSheiala/pseuds/PrussiaSheiala
Summary: At the 2018 Olympics 22 year old Hakyeon wins gold by a narrow 0,5points margin and at worlds, he doesn't even podium, disappointed and angry with himself he returns to his home rink to prepare for ice shows and next season.There he meets Wonshik, an 18 year old ice hockey star rookie, who mainly just wanna sit and cry on the ice.Feeling sorry for the young player Hakyeon takes him under his wing, but both men have more to hide than they first show emotions run high, and as the two skaters slowly fall in love everything gets thrown at them; from jealous teammates, to a blast from the past, to homophobic sports and sponsors.But in the soft light of "Eau de Vixx", Hakyeons childhood friends coffee shop, their romance gets to grow, will the world tear them apart, or will these tw very different but very similar people finally get to be free?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just to intro! I hope you guys will enjoy this story!

Some people would call Hakyeon a legend in the world of figure skating, but Hakyeon would mainly call himself overworked.

With world's finally over the season came to an end, a disappointing end for Korean skater, after winning the Olympic by less than 0.5 points, he didn't even podium at worlds, managing not only to fall on every single quad in his free skate but also pop his signature triple axel.

But with the season over and still 3 weeks until he was expected at the first ice show, it felt like he could finally breathe as he sat the skate to his normal practice ring.

With no pressure of the season Hakyeon finally felt home on the ice again, he knew this season hadn't been great for him, it was supposed to be his season, but injury after injury had plagued him from start until the end.

He knew there were rumors that he would retire, but he didn't wanna retire! He was only 22! He still had more to give!

But here, back home at his practice rink none of that mattered, he could finally breathe. He wasn't meant to practice until the next day, but his coach had told him that the rink would be empty so Hakyeon had jumped at the chance to get some free ice time.

He managed half a rink around before he noticed that it wasn't actually empty. Somebody was lying on the ice decked out in hockey gear.

While Hakyeon tried his best not to judge people before he actually met them, the hockey - figure skating rivalry was something that was deep inside him, and he already judging the pile of human lying on HIS ice.

That said, he should probably find out of said human pile was dead or alive, “hello are you alive in there?” Hakyeon skated over to him looking a little worried, the rink would be closed died if somebody had died in the rink.

“Yes, now please leave me to die in peace. I want the sweet embrace of death.” the voice was muffled by the gear, but Hakyeon could still make out what was being said as he lightly poked the hockey player with a finger.

“Could you please not die on the ice tho? Some of us have actual work to do, and would like it not to be shut down.”

The human pile heavily sighed, like Hakyeon had asked him to move a skyscraper by hand or something equally impossible, but it seemed to wake up the other man a little as he sat up and slowly released himself from the hell that was mouthguard, neck guard, helmet, and chinstrap, “happy now?”

Hakyeon wasn’t sure what he had expected the man to look like, but this was not it. Soft pink hair flopped into his eyes wet with what the figure skater was pretty sure was sweat, his features were soft but still sharp and he couldn’t be a day over 20… he was actually pretty cute, not that Hakyeon would ever say that out loud about a hockey player, but it didn’t stop him from thinking it, so he kept his voice snappy “yes, now get off my ice.”

At that, the hockey player looked insulted “your ice? I have booked the rink until midnight! I have the right to lie here and die until that time is over!”

He fought his way up standing a little which Hakyeon had to admit, actually looked hilarious, hockey gear was stupid, nobody needed to be that bulky, he raised an unimpressed eyebrow to how the younger tried to puff himself off, while yes he was taller than Hakyeon, he really didn’t look that scary “well I was informed that the rink would be free tonight, so if you could die on the bench instead that would be nice.”

That was when a metaphorical light seemed to turn on above the others head “You are Cha Hakyeon, you won gold at the Olympics!”

Hakyeon wanted to sigh, he cringed every time somebody brought up his Olympics win, he couldn’t explain why, but he still felt like he didn’t deserve it, it had just been 0.5 points, and the internet did love to say that he was overscored “yes, that is correct, does that mean you will get off my ice and die somewhere else.”

The hockey player grimaced “my sister is gonna hate it when I tell her that her idol is actually a rude bitch.”

“Excuse me did you just call me a bitch?” Hakyeon could feel the anger well up in him, hockey players were always so damn full of themselves, and they always needed to point out how they found figure skating girly, it didn’t matter if was in their tone or by calling Hakyeon a bitch.

Hockey players should just go and suck it, Hakyeon was sure that his abs were more impressive than the pink hairs and he was ready to prove it.

“Yeah! You would think that somebody like you would understand that I had booked this damn rink so I could have some time to myself and fall apart without people witnessing it!” the younger stamped down on the ice like a child.

Hakyeon knew that he shouldn’t find the younger cute, but he really couldn’t stop himself, but he also kinda understood it and he felt him soften up a little, maybe he had been a little too aggressive, he was so wound up after dealing with press for so long time, with everybody's eyes on him. He understood needing to fall apart, maybe in some way it was what he had needed to do himself, “you are rookie right? First year? What’s your name?”

For a second it seemed like the hockey player wasn’t gonna tell him, his shoulder tight and defensive, but he then sighed “Wonshik, but my team calls me Ravi. Yeah, I was just signed.”

“Ravi? I heard of you, you were a big shot on the U18 right? They were waiting for you to be old enough to play if I remember?” while Hakyeon didn’t really involve himself in the hockey stuff, and tried to ignore the players, their rink was split into two rinks, and one was used for figure skating and the other for hockey and the hockey team that played there was the national team.

And while Hakyeon might not really like the hockey team, he did share a changing room with them, and he had heard about Ravi before. The U18 team didn’t play in the same rink, but last time he had heard some of them talk about who of them would be benched for the rookie.

The way they had talked about the young rookie, Hakyeon had expected somebody… different not this cutie.

Wonshik nodded “yeah I just moved from U18 to the main team, and this is the first time I was allowed to get the rink for myself, now can you please leave me alone. I promise I have booked the rink I am not just saying it.”

The almost desperation was clear in the younger voice, and Hakyeon kinda felt for him, they might do completely different sports, but Hakyeon had once been in his position, just having moved from juniors to seniors and had to skate his first tournament. The difference was that he hadn’t been hyped up the way Wonshik had, and he didn’t have a team that he could let down if he didn’t do it, but he still understood the pressure that the younger was under.

So he did what he had wished somebody did for him when he first started, Wonshik might be a brat and clearly weren’t good at listening and had a tendency for being overly dramatic, but he seemed nice and even soft around the edges which made Hakyeon worry about how he would fit in with the national team.

So he decided to take Wonshik under his wing… whether or not the younger wanted it wasn’t important. Hakyeon had already made the decision.

“What about you get out of that stupid gear, and we go and get a cuppa? I know a place that will still have open, you won’t get anything done here, and whatever you might think… I am good at listening.” Hakyeon reached his hand out to Wonshik as to show his support.

Wonshik on his part just stared at the hand for a moment, his facial expression was very skeptical, not that Hakyeon could really blame him that much, he did change the state of mind very fast, “why? Just a few minutes ago you wanted nothing more than for me to leave ‘your’ ice so you could use it, why do you suddenly care about him now.”

The older sighed, he had kinda hoped that Wonshik would just accept the help and there was no need to argue over this, hopefully the younger would just accept the truth “I remember how it was to be a rookie, I remember the feeling of almost drowning in everything and feeling that you are barely keeping your head above water. I wished that somebody had talked to me back then, I wanna do what nobody did for me.”

Wonshik still looked a bit skeptical “but I am a hockey player, not a figure skater, we have nothing in common other than this stupid thing.” again he stamped his foot into the ground on the ice below him, coursing Hakyeon to rise an unimpressed eyebrow.

“Well, first of all, you are ruining the ice and your skates, so there is that, and you should probably stop, and think about it this way. Yes, I don’t know you, but I understand what you are going through in some faction, which means I am actually the perfect person for you to rant to, and having a breakdown in the ice doesn’t work. I tried it.” Hakyeon tried for a soft smile, people said that they liked his smile maybe it would help Wonshik as well.

It seemed to actually work as his shoulder untensed and it was like he was an inflatable dancing figure outside of a car dealership, as he relaxed his face he looked back to just the 18 years he was, carrying way too much on his shoulders and Hakyeon couldn’t stop himself from feeling sorry for him.

He also seemed to not be able to control as he reached out and brushed a piece of the pink hair out of the youngers eyes “now go change, I can’t take you out for coffee when you are wearing that.”

For a second Wonshik just stared at him, between his face to his hand that had brushed away the hair in front of his eyes. For Hakyeon he didn’t seem to think too much about it, he had done it to other skaters before, it wasn’t something special or deep meaning, he just hated to speak with people when he couldn’t see their eyes.

But for Wonshik it was clearly different, maybe it was cause he was from the bro culture of ice hockey and he wasn’t used to people touching him like that, for a second Hakyeon thought that he was gonna throw a tantrum, but then he didn’t. He just nodded “okay.”

That was when Hakyeon realized somewhere deep in his mind, that there was something more about Wonshik than the younger was showing on the surface, but Hakyeon didn’t actually know how much it impacts on his life it was really gonna have.

He had dedicated his entire life to figure skating, he had suppressed all form for emotions and his own sexuality in fear of how homophobic the Korean figure skating scene could be, but that seal was about to be blown.

Times were going to be hard for Hakyeon and Wonshik at times, even if they didn’t know it yet, but it was gonna be worth it.

The 2018-2019 season was not ready for what was about to hit them.

And it was all gonna start was a conversation at a coffee shop and a combination of a meddling Taekwoon as the owner of said coffee shop, Wonshik’s jaloux teammate Hongbin who didn’t appreciate that A FIGURE SKATER touched what was his, and two other people that they had yet to met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the people who are into real figure skating you might wonder:
> 
> Excuse me... What happened to Yuzuru? Does he exist in this world? What about my other skaters? Everybody exists, including Yuzuru, I will reveal later what happened to him, let's just say... He ain't skating anymore


	2. Lunge - Turn - Chasse - Mohawk - Chasse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first real chapter!
> 
> We are going for the slow burn here, I want it to seem realistic that they fall in love before I throw everything at them! And keep your eye out for the rest of Vixx, they are going to be important!

Hakyeon went to change with Wonshik for two reason’s, 1) he didn’t want Wonshik to actually run away from him, which that might still be a something that would happen and 2) maybe Wonshik would be more comfortable with him when Hakyeon was dressed like a normal person instead of somebody who was about to practice figure skating.

That and Taekwoon always gave him shit when he came to him coming into the coffee shop in workout cloth, one time he had actually bullied Hakyeon to go take a shower in Taekwoon’s shower since he had told the skater that he smelled.

Changing with Wonshik revealed a few things, getting out of the bulky hockey gear, Wonshik was still really well build and even without skates he was a tall bean, another thing being that his body seemed to be littered with different tattoos.

Hakyeon didn’t really know anybody personally with tattoos, it wasn’t really something you would often see on figure skating, and if they had tattoos it was tattoos that could be covered. It was simply something that was seen down on in the industry, so he might have stared a little too long at them.

The younger seemed to notice, but he just shrugged “You very rarely see a person who only gets one tattoo, when you first start getting them it’s very easy to get more.”

Hakyeon had to admit that the hockey player looked good with all the tattoos covering him, his skin was a bit lighter than Hakyeon’s giving a good contrast to the black ink, he did feel a little creepy looking at the other man… boy? He was 18, so maybe both? Manboy? Boyman? That was a thought for a later need.

It was still pretty funny to see Wonshik turn around only wearing his towel to accidentally looking at Hakyeon who were undressing to change into normal cloth, the younger flushed red and quickly removed his stare to instead look at the floor next to the figure skater and hurry to the shower.

Which was good… Wonshik smelled like sweat.

Since Hakyeon hadn’t gotten to skate at all, he didn’t actually need to shower at all, so he just changed into normal cloth and gave Wonshik some alone time in the shower, to calm himself down, or whatever he needed, the younger had seemed so awkward.

Which was weird, Hakyeon had gotten used to new skaters finding it awkward to change close to other people, but ice hockey was a team sport, they had to change together all the time. It was weird for Wonshik to be shy about it, but he chooses to ignore it, maybe he would open up for the reason later. Right at that moment wasn’t the time to do it, he needed to give Wonshik time to open up, something told him that the younger was carrying around more than what he was showing on the outside.

Finishing redressing himself, he hiked up the bag on his shoulder, he called out to the hockey player “I am gonna go to the front hall and weight for you out there, make sure to stretch if you need to, there is a poke stop out there so I have no problem with waiting, take the time you need!”

“Okay,” the only call back he got, and Hakyeon hoped that Wonshik would actually take his advice to remember to stretch, stretching was important! One of the most important things, you would have horrible muscle pains of you didn’t and Hakyeon didn’t wish that on his greatest enemy.

It took 20 minutes before the hockey player joined Hakyeon in the front hall, he had to admit that the younger looked a lot better not covered in sweat, his pink hair looked dried and fluffed but not combed and a soft hoodie from the national team was hanging loosely around his shoulders, he looked very soft when he was stamping the ice like a child.

He also looked like he wanted to give up on the world and everything around it.

But Hakyeon wasn’t going to let him do that, he just clapped his hands and rose from his position on the ground “did you remember to stretch?” a quick nod from Wonshik was all he got, the other looking a little uncomfortable standing there with his sports bag over his shoulder.

“Good then! Let’s go, the place I know nearby first closes at around midnight,” he leads the younger with him out of the building into the cold air of the cold March night. It was weird for Hakyeon, he had just gotten home from Milano from the world championship, and it was a bit warmer in Italy than home in Korea.

But Hakyeon choose to ignore it, he had more important things to worry about “I assume you had your birthday not that long ago?”

Wonshik nodded, still not looking at Hakyeon, seeming to still feel awkward about the changing room situation “in February, I moved to the main team a week ago.”

“It has to be a big change for you, did you know anybody on the main team?” Hakyeon was trying his best to make small talk in, what he felt was, the biting cold.

The young skater looked almost sad as he shook his head “I am not great at making friends, I only managed to make two while at the U18 team for years.”

Hakyeon kinda felt bad for Wonshik, but he also understood them, when he had first gone to senior skating he had a very hard time making friends as well, he was the only one who trained under his coach at the time, and it was kinda weird getting used to how everybody was friends at tournaments, and then going apart again until next tournament. Over time he had learned both to have friends outside of skating, and being friendly with everybody while also having a few special ones that he kept up with over texts and other stuff.

“It gets better with time, I am sure that after a sometimes you are going to be great friends with your team, it is a team sport for a reason.” The finally reached the coffee shop, meaning that the young skater didn’t get a chance to answer.

Wonshik looked a little at the cozy shop, a few people were inside even if it was late and the entire place looked… straight out of a fairytale, it didn’t look like most coffee shops, with their modern themes and chrome tables, instead, the coffee shop had a warm feeling, most of the chairs and tables were out of solid wood looking old but comfortable, pillows and blankets at all the tables for people to use.

There were bookshelves not only at the walls, but also separating tables from each other to give the people sitting there a little bit of a privacy, the lights from the ceiling were soft on the eyes, but you were still easily able to see something.

The whole place had a feeling of… home? Which made no sense to Wonshik, this was nothing like his home, but still, he couldn’t stop himself from thinking of home when seeing it, home… comfortable… safe, and he hadn’t even gotten inside yet.

Hakyeon seemed to understand that the younger needed a few moments to really take in what he was seeing, cause he didn’t hurry the other inside, he was happy just standing outside waiting for Wonshik to take it in.

“It’s amazing isn’t it?”

All Wonshik could do was nod “how have I never seen this place before? It’s not that far from the rink.”

Hakyeon shugged a little “you ice hockey times are too manly for stuff like this, now let's get inside.”

The younger looked at the sign one last time before going in, Eau De Vixx, such a weird name, but it fits this place, okay Wonshik didn’t actually know what it meant, but he decided that something he couldn’t even understand was something that fit the coffee shop without any question.

As they got inside Hakyeon could feel all the tenseness he had built up inside him just… glide out of him, that was how he always felt. He could see Taekwoon sitting at the counter, book in hand while he waited for people to need him.

It had been so long since Hakyeon had seen his friend, Taekwoon looked good, his hair was longer than last time they had seen each other, it was back to it’s normal black color, most of it was tied back leaving just a few strings framing his face, putting a great contract to his pretty features.

As the bell at the door sounded Taekwoon looked up, as he saw the two in the door his face almost lit up “Hakyeon!”

Hakyeon’s cheeks almost hurt from how widely he was smiling “Taekwoon,” he could feel how Wonshik was stepping a step back and almost behind Hakyeon as if he was using the older figure skater to hide from Taekwoon.

Okay, so he could kinda understand why Taekwoon was a force to be reckoned with especially when you didn’t know him.

“Wonshik this is Taekwoon, he own’s this place, Taekwoon this is Wonshik he is on the hockey team, and no stop that face, he is not one of that kind of people.” Hakyeon and Taekwoon had known each other since they were in diapers.

While the coffee shop owner wasn’t into skating himself and didn’t really get the hype, and he actually hated the cold, he had still been to every tournament and practice Hakyeon had when they were younger.

Taekwoon was just as much part of Hakyeon’s career than any coach of his had been, that also meant that Taekwoon had been there every time a hockey player decided to make Hakyeon’s life default.

Which as they grew up was more common than Hakyeon would like to admit, it had lead Taekwoon to be very protective of him, even if they weren’t dating anymore, he liked to refer to Taekwoon as his guardian.

Taekwoon looked hesitant at first, but looking over the much younger ice hockey player who, to be honest, looked kinda scared of him, he reached his hand out “Welcome to Eau De Vixx,”

It was kinda cute how Wonshik had looked to Hakyeon as to ask if it was okay to press the older hand, which he did as soon as Hakyeon gave him a nod “Thank you, it’s very pretty, I am kinda sad that this is the first time that I see it, I thought for sure some of my team would have shown me it.”

Taekwoon scuffed “I kicked a lot of those meatheads out of here, they were giving some of the figure skaters shit, I am not dealing with this here, this is supposed to be a free space for everybody.”

“I would never do that! I even used to watch a lot of figure skating.” Wonshik sounded almost insulted that they would think that he was like that.

That was news for Hakyeon “oh? Tell me more,” he kept his tone a little teasing, mainly cause it was kinda fun and cute to see the hockey player blush.

“You are my young sisters biggest hero, she started figure skating at the same time that I started hockey, she pulled a ligament and never managed to recover enough again to compete, but she still looks up to you so much. Being a Korean skater and everything, I think I have watched you skate more in person that anybody else really has.” the pink haired male almost whispered it, clearly shy and a little ashamed to admit it.

Now it was Hakyeon’s turn to blush a little “would you like me to sign something for your sister?” he hold every single one of his fans really close to his heart, and he felt a little sad thinking of a very young skater getting their chance of a career cut off from an injury. It was kinda sad how coaches treated female skaters at time, Hakyeon wished that they would have gotten as much care as the male skaters.

There was a reason for the female skater burnout at very young age, and it damn well wasn’t how people blamed them for getting pregnant and how people said that female made ‘different life choices’ than males.

The fact that female skaters felt comfortable in interviews to talk about how they were put on insane diets were more than enough proof of the fact that it was an open ‘secret’ that everybody felt comfortable with talking about, it was crazy.

Wonshik blushed, but also eager “Would you really do that? It would mean the world to me and to her.” it was kinda cute how much the younger cared about his siblings, and with his bare face still slightly wet hair and openly eager eyes, he looked let like a run down the 70-year-old man.

“Of course, two cups of maesilcha if possible Woonie?”

Taekwoon nodded, sending a soft smile Hakyeon’s way giving the skater a quick hug “of course, you normal spot is open, go take a seat I will bring back two muffins, we still have your favorites here.”

“You really don’t need to,”

But Taekwoon was not having any of that “You are too skinny, and even if maesilcha is good for fatigue, actually eating food helps the same way as well, plus the rookie like he is gonna break the first time somebody runs into him.”

“That it’s not…” Wonshik didn’t finish his sentence as Taekwoon send him a pointed stare, he just poured a little, but even if he just meet Taekwoon he seemed to know that arguing with him wasn’t a good life choice.

Hakyeon showed the younger to the corner of the coffee shop in a more isolated place, it was almost completely boxed in by a bookshelf “after I started getting popular Woonie made this little area for me, it’s so people can’t see me from the street and I get to mostly be alone here when I need it.”

“That’s nice of him, have you guys known each other long?” Wonshik seemed to still be a little taken away with everything going on around him and Hakyeon couldn’t stop himself from smiling with how taken away by everything the hockey player was.

“Since we were in diapers, he was my original cheerleader, and by that I mean he sat and was non too impressed in a corner every time I skated.” he didn’t know Wonshik to tell him the truth, even if people liked to make fun of male figure skaters for have more female qualities, in reality, the sport was pretty homophobic.

There were only five people in the world that knew about Hakyeon’s true sexuality, his mother, and father, Sanghyuk his younger brother, Taekwoon his ex-boyfriend and Jaehwan a choreographer and Hakyeon’s hookup when he really needed to get things out of his system and jerking off simply wasn’t enough, “you talked about a friend on the U18 team? Have you two been friends long?”

At the mention of his friend Wonshik’s face lit up with a wide smile “me and Hongbin have been friends forever as well, we started hockey in the same club and have been together ever since!”

“Together?” he couldn’t stop himself from teasing Wonshik a little at the youngers eager words, he wasn’t judging the other if he turned out to actually be dating this Hongbin, but friendly teasing was always the best. Plus it would show a lot about Wonshik’s personality with how he reacted, if he turned out to be a homophobic asshole, this would be the last time they talked, that would be sad tho.

The reaction he got wasn’t actually what he had expected, he had expected Wonshik to either blush or be angry, but he didn’t get that. He just got a very sad facial expression, and he looked away saying nothing. Hakyeon wasn’t really sure how to respond to that, and they just sat in awkward silence until Taekwoon came with their tea.

Sensing the awkward feeling in the air, the coffee shop owner didn’t say anything, he just left the tea there with a muffin for each.

Giving it a little time, as to give Wonshik the time to speak up if he actually wanted to. Hakyeon then spoke up himself as he got nothing from the younger “drink your tea, it’s a plum tea, Woonie makes it from fresh plums it helps with exhaustion.”

Wonshik was just staring at it, biting his lips hands as fists on the table, had it been somebody else Hakyeon would have been worried that he was about to be punched in the face, but it didn’t seem like that was what the hockey player was thinking about.

“Hakyeon, whatever I say here… You wouldn’t tell anybody right?” Wonshik’s voice was… just sad like he expected the older to tell on him at the first possible option.

“Of course, I would never do that to you, I took you here cause you looked like you needed to talk to somebody, and I get how hard it is to be a rookie and just wanting somebody to talk to, somebody who can understand what is going on with you.”

Wonshik’s laugh was hollow and slightly creepy “I don’t think you can understand this… It could ruin my career if it came out.”

“Wonshik you can trust me, I would never tell anybody, I promise you that.” Hakyeon reached out to put a hand on the youngers hand resting on the table.

“I am gay.” Okay… so that was not what Hakyeon had expected, “nobody knows, if they found out… I would be kicked, nobody on my team would trust me around them, and the team means anything, sponsors would distance themselves from me!”

When Wonshik first started to speak it was like the words almost vomited from his mouth, it was clear to Hakyeon that this was something that the other had been keeping inside him for a very long time, and he just needed to let it all out, “every time people look at me to a long time, I am so scared that suddenly know, I love hockey I really do! I don’t want my career to be ruined just cause I happen to love men instead of women! But it’s a team sport, I need my team to trust me, not be worried that I am creeping on them in the shower.

I am just so fucking scared all the time, and I don’t know how to keep it all in without falling apart. It was never this bad at U18, there I didn’t have to worry about somebody posting something on social media without me knowing and then suddenly everybody knows.”

Hakyeon kept his hand on top of Wonshik’s “breath please, you are starting to panic,” Wonshik did as he told, took three very much needed deep breaths pulling air all the way down into his lungs.

Hakyeon had expected a lot of different things to be Wonshik’s problem, but he had to admit that this wasn’t what he had expected, but maybe it was good that it was him that had ended up talking to the younger, since out of everybody… he understood this better than anything.

“Now listen to me, I am not gonna tell you that it’s going to be easy, cause we both know that would be a lie, and I like this budding friendship to be based on truth.” truth… half-truths, for now, he still couldn’t risk telling Wonshik the truth, it was simply to risky still, “but you are gonna be okay, it will be hard, but you will get through it and reach your potential, I assume you don’t wanna go public with it?”

Wonshik shook his head almost violently, “it would kill my career before it even started… you don’t… think there is something wrong with me for liking guys?”

“Of course not! You can’t control who you are and you shouldn’t be forced to,”

And it would be pretty pathetic of Hakyeon did judge him wouldn’t it? He wasn’t at that level of self-hatred anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 points to whoever can tell me what my titles for this story are! It's not important for the story, it's just a little treat for the figure skating fans in general.
> 
> Also a few notes for people,  
> For the skating in general in this story, I am gonna try and strike a middle ground between having real skating and making it realistic, personally, I am a huge figure skating fan!  
> Secondly, gonna do the same with ice-hockey, since my town is really huge on ice hockey (GO VIKINGS For anybody who gets that) but I am gonna make it readable even for people who know nothing of figure skating or hockey!
> 
> AND YUZURU IS NOT DEAD! There is a just a certain moment in Yuzuru's career that has become much much worse!


	3. Lunge - Chasse - 3Crossover - Chasse - Quadraple loop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that most people probably don't know figure skating that well, so in each chapter, I will have this at the start of the chapter and add to it if needed! Tell me if you want something added to it you don't understand from the story!  
> Figure skating handbook for words:  
> General stuff:  
>  **Short program and long program** \- During a figure skating tournament skaters will at first skate the short program and next day the long program. There is more to it, but for now this is all you need to know  
>  **Worlds** \- The world championship of figure skating, the last big tournament in the season, happens around March
> 
> Figureskating terms:  
>  **Quads** \- Quadruple jumps, somebody launch themselves into the air and spin 4 times, jumps can be of 6 different kinds, Lutz, Salchow, Toeloop, flip, loop and axel(A Quad axel has never been landed) Only male skaters do quads, and the young skaters push for more and more, many sacrificing other parts of the skate for it.  
>  **Triple Axel** \- The hardest triple jump there is, axels are notoriously hard  
>  **Step sequence** \- Basically a series of steps in a certain pattern (A required element in any skate,) can engage in difficulty depending on the steps.
> 
> Figure skaters:  
>  **Yuzuru Hanyu** \- Skates for team Japan IRL two time Olympic world champion, one of the best if not the best skater in the world, currently hold the record for highest points for the short, long and combined... Doesn't skate more in this story, but does IRL  
>  **Nathan Chen** \- American wonderboy, very young, very good jumper... Questionable at anything else, but as I said... very young, has the records for most quads in a program.  
>  **Shoma Uni** \- Skates for team Japan, won silver at the Olympics, a good skater, very short, very adorable, very sleepy.

“It’s going to be okay I promise.” Hakyeon was still resting his hand on Wonshik’s hand, he didn’t want the younger to think that he was disgusted by the news, so he didn't’ want to move his hand away.

Wonshik was breathing quicker than what was really needed, but he seemed to calm down a little as Hakyeon petted him softly with his thumb “thank you for being so calm about it, it’s just...  I needed to let it out, it has all been stirring inside me for so many years. I felt like it was killing me.”

“You haven’t told anybody? Not even family?” That was almost impressive, there was no way in hell that Hakyeon would have been able to get through everything if it hadn’t been because of his family, they were always so supportive of him.

Wonshik bit his lip, seeming hesitant as well “I told Hongbin, but he started acting differently around me, so I didn't want to tell anybody, I don’t want people to see me as that ‘gay hockey player’ I want to be Wonshik or Ravi whatever that is gonna stick, star hockey player. I want to have a team that trust me.”

Hakyeon wanted to kick this Hongbin person, the pink haired skater deserved so much better, he knew that Korea might not be the most accepting country, but this Hongbin had to be around the same age as Wonshik, maybe a little younger, he wasn’t stuck in this old country point of view, he should know better… be more accepting.

“It seems overwhelming right now I get it, I can’t tell you that if you were to tell them all they would accept them, but maybe sit down with Hongbin and talk about what his problem is. If he is as close as you say that you guys are, then I don’t think he would go to the press are anything like that.”

“I just wanna focus on skating.” Wonshik’s voice was so sad, but he seemed to peak up a little “I wanna prove to Hongbin that I deserve to be here and that I am still the friend that he made with hockey, and my sexuality doesn’t change it. Maybe if I prove that I am still good even while being gay, he will accept me.”

“How is your skating going? On the team I mean?” Hakyeon knew when a conversation was over, and it wouldn’t help him to push Wonshik more on the topic, for now, that would have to wait for a little. Maybe another day, Hakyeon needed to figure out who this Hongbin person was.

“It’s… different, on U18 I knew everybody trusted me, I didn’t have to prove myself, but now I feel like I have to prove myself every training.” the younger took a sip of his tea, using his nondominant hand cause he still let Hakyeon calmingly pet his right one.

Hakyeon himself did the same, “it’s not a bad thing tho, as long as you don’t put too much pressure on yourself, a little bit of challenge is good. It helps you grow.”

“But I don’t know how not to put pressure on myself, that's what lead to… the flopping flat on the ice wanting to die.” Hakyeon finally lets Wonshik’s hand go, the pink haired didn’t seem that pleased, but he seemed to accept it as he went to take a bite of his muffin, “this is so good oh my god.” he looked almost shocked with crumbs falling down from his mouth.

“Yeah, it really is.” Hakyeon smiled a soft smile as he went to eat his own muffin.

They ended up talking to each other for hours, until it hit 1 am and Taekwoon informed them that he was closing down the shop,  as they lived in two different places in the city Hakyeon ended up stealing Wonshik’s phone to put his own number into it, and then sending himself a text “don’t think you are getting away from me that easily Kim Wonshik, you are stuck with me permanently and I still wanna meet your sister.”

Wonshik to his looked surprised “wait really?” he was holding a packing of four muffins close to his chest like he was fearing that the muffin man was gonna jump out from the dark and steal them away from him.

“Of course, you think I was kidding? Unless you are too ashamed to be friend with a figure skating.”

The way Wonshik shook his head was almost violent, his pink hair flying everywhere “of course not!” he seemed almost insulted that Hakyeon would say anything like that.

“You are a good kid, you are going to be great.” Hakyeon couldn’t stop himself from fluffing Wonshik’s hair to tease him a little, leaving the hockey player back pouting, pointing at that he was 18!

As Hakyeon got home to his apartment that night, he couldn’t stop himself from smiling at himself in the mirror, the apartment that had earlier in the day felt so lonely suddenly felt a lot better, talking with Wonshik hadn’t just been to help the younger if he had to be truthful, it was also to help himself which it had.

Hakyeon woke up the next morning still with a smile on his lips, and he started his routine, easily moving through the gym and then physical therapy he still attended after injuries and then finally the rink.

The first thing Hakyeon noticed when he entered the lobby was Wonshik standing around with a bunch of his teammates, that was the real test, wasn’t it? Would the younger still have anything to do with Hakyeon in a setting like this?

Luckily it wasn’t a question that got to sit in the air for long as Wonshik eagerly waved at him as soon as he noticed the older, Hakyeon on his waved back before making it to his coach.

His coach, 37-year-old Kahi, she used to be a figure skater like Hakyeon, but a scandal had moved her from the ice before time, there had been a bit of pushback when Hakyeon himself had announced that he was keeping her as his coach, not only cause of her history, but also cause of her age, but Hakyeon would have none of it.

He wanted Kahi, or as she was really called Park Jiyoung as his coach, it was one of the things that the Korean Skating Union couldn’t push him on, and they couldn’t deny Hakyeon’s talent, so he had gotten to keep his spot and Kahi, a thing that he would never regret as she leads him to his first Olympic medal ever after he ended up only taking 7th 4 years earlier.

He still felt slightly like he didn’t actually deserve the price, the defending champion wasn’t there, and nobody had perfect programs. He had been only 0.1 point away from losing the gold to Shoma Uno a Japanese skater who had a lot to prove, after Hanyu’s accident the tiny skater had the pressure of all the Japanese fans that he would be the one to take the title from Hanyu so it at least stayed with Japan now that the older skater couldn’t skate… Wouldn’t ever skate again, it was still hard for Hakyeon to accept.

And then came worlds… God he had let everybody down at world's, after the Olympics he had gotten new skates, and while they were top of the line, they didn’t feel right for Hakyeon and he ended up not landing a single quad in neither his free nor his short and his step sequence seemed like he was still a junior, he somehow managed to make Nathan’s flop at the Olympics look like a clean skate.

No he had to shake this off, talking to Wonshik had actually helped, he was so bright eyed and ready to face the world even if he was scared. Hakyeon missed that with himself, a time where he was still looking forward to every skate, not afraid that he wouldn’t live up to his legacy.

Wonshik clearly loved hockey for the game, and somewhere along the way, Hakyeon felt like he might have lost that.

While yes he talked with the new skaters coming up, but he didn’t really see them other than for competitions, even the Korean skaters didn’t train the same place as he did. Cha Junhwan was the Korean male skater that seemed to be slated to take over Hakyeon’s legacy, only 16 but he had already shown that he could show up at an event, taking 15th at the Olympic at his 2nd ever senior competition was the sign of something great.

But he skated in Canada with that entire squad of people, and with Hanyu out and Fernandez probably slated for retirement, it seemed unlikely that Junhwan would return home to his country when he would probably be the focus of his coach.

That left just Hakyeon… Again… Alone...

Maybe that was what he had needed, somebody fresh to get his life and skating back in perspective, if he could gain the love for the ice back that Wonshik had in him, maybe that would do it.

Hakyeon wasn’t sure if that was just it, he just knew that there was something about Wonshik, and he would do his best to help the younger.

With that thought he threw himself into training, he could do this, this wasn’t the end of his career! He let Kahi guide him through the training and for the first time in a long time he actually listened to her instead of pushing himself as far as he wanted to. That actually lead her to allow him to practice his quads, as he forced himself into the air he thought about their conversation before training.

They had been talking about new programs and what he would want to do for next season, Kahi had seemed to believe that Hakyeon would have wanted to get as far away from last seasons programs as humanly possible since it went so badly, but he had said no… He wanted to give it another try, he knew the program was good he had Jaehwan put his heart and soul in choreographing it, the problem wasn’t the program it was him.

He wanted to give it one more chance, he wanted to show the audience the beauty of a program, he wanted them to show why he had picked this out of the others offered to him, he owned the program that, he owned Jaehwan that, he owned himself that.

Kahi had just smiled at him and told him that he should get practicing then, she had teasingly asked him if he wanted to join the rush for the quad axel, Hakyeon had just laughed and said that the kids could do that all they wanted to, he wanted to be a figure skater, not a jump machine, it was much more important that he could deliver a beautiful program than he did the most jumps.

His exit on his triple axel was almost perfect as he finished his training, he was happy with himself and Kahi was clapping and she was joined by somebody else… Wonshik…

The young pink-haired hockey player was leaning against the side next to his coach smiling brightly at Hakyeon as the latter skated towards the edge “that looked so good! With the arm in the air! It was beautiful.”

Against all odds, Hakyeon could feel the color gathering in his cheeks “thanks uhm… it’s the triple axel, it’s my signature jump.”

“It looked amazing, I thought you said you were worried about your jumps, that looked amazing,” the straight of admiration in Wonshik’s voice was both fueling Hakyeon’s ego but also making him blush.

“I have struggled on my quad jumps, this was a just a triple jump, I need another full rotation for it to be a quad.”

Kahi was not having it with her skater letting himself down “a lot of skaters still struggle with the triple axel, it’s the hardest triple jump there is, and there is yet to be landed a quad version of it.” she then looked at Hakyeon “I saw Wonshik here standing outside the door like a lost puppy,”

“No, I didn’t! I was just… waiting,” it was Wonshik’s turn to blush at that.

Kahi just continued “turned out he was waiting for you, so I asked if he wanted to come in and watch the rest of your practice, he seemed eager to.”

She gave Hakyeon a towel to dry off the sweat as he took off his skates, “if you wanted to watch me practice you should have said so, I would have planned something more impressive.” he wasn’t even sure how long time Wonshik had watched and he didn’t like the thought of the younger seeing him fall on his jumps.

“It looked good!”

Kahi on her part seemed to agree “yeah it really did, much better than I have seen you skate in a while, make sure not to overwork yourself, she started packing up her stuff and as she went to leave she bowed down to pat Hakyeon on the shoulder and saying in a low tone “not your usual type, but he is cute, be safe!”

Hakyeon blushed scarlet at her words, the thing was that while he had never really told Kahi about his sexuality she seemed to have figured it out by herself, and she always seemed to do her best to protect his secrets, and he knew that when she said to be safe, it meant multiple things, it was a reference to safe sex of course, but also a reference to the fact that he should be safe with his reputations.

It was fair tho, neither Kahi or even Hakyeon himself knew Wonshik very well, also maybe Wonshik was Hakyeon’s type and Kahi knew, she had seen him sigh over enough guys over the years, but Hakyeon had self-control! And Wonshik were so young, legal… and hot… but young!   

As Kahi left, Wonshik and Hakyeon were alone in the rink “don’t you have practice? I don’t want your coach angry at me cause you are skipping practice to watch me fall on my ass, he is a scary man.”

“We are done for the day, people were going home, I was gonna do the same when I saw you were still practicing and thought I would stop by and watch, and you know thank you… for yesterday, I know I was being a little all over the place and I dropped thing on you that you didn’t deserve to have to deal with, but you did it anyway without freaking out or anything like that… Thank you.” he managed to almost fall over his own words as he rushed to get them all out as fast as humanly possible.

Hakyeon himself just smiled “no problem, you are interesting to talk with, even Taekwoon seemed to have taken to you.”

“Really? I was sure that he hated my guts.” the hockey player looked a little scared with the thought of Taekwoon, leaving Hakyeon to laugh in a light tone.

“He tends to have that effect on people, but I promise you would know if he didn’t like you. He just isn’t great at showing it.” Hakyeon packed his skates away “I am going to have to get home and hit the showers if you don’t mind, but I hope you liked what you saw of my practice.” he hiked his bag up on his shoulder.

As Hakyeon made his way toward to exit, Wonshik stopped him with a shout “would you like to go out and get some food? Maybe later tonight?”

“Out to eat?” Hakyeon wanted to ask if Wonshik was asking him on a date or what was going on, but he took pity on Wonshik when he saw how shy the younger looked.

“Well I have to pay you back from yesterday don’t I?” Wonshik was clearly trying to for cheeky, and for the sake of the youngers ego Hakyeon didn’t call him out on how it fell flat.

Hakyeon wasn’t sure if he was disappointed that the hockey players wasn’t asking him out or if he was relieved, so he choose to just smile “yeah, that sounds nice, let me call you when I have been home and changed? In two hours time, how does that sound for you?”

“Yeah!” it was kinda cute how the younger was eager “It’s a date!” and then it seemed to hit Wonshik what he just had said “Not like that! Of course not! I wouldn’t ever mean that like that! You are you, and I am me, you are an olympic gold medalist! And I know you aren’t gay, and I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable around me! Not that you are attractive, of course you are! But you already know that, I am just gonna shut up now.”

So it was proven that Wonshik was fucking adorable when he was rambling, Hakyeon knew that it was the perfect time to actually tell Wonshik that he was indeed gay as well, but he couldn’t get himself to say it, he told himself that it was cause he didn’t want the other skater to feel awkward about what he had just said, but in reality it was to cover his own ass and cause Hakyeon still at that moment didn’t know if he could trust Wonshik.

He knew that it was silly, that Wonshik had opened himself up and told Hakyeon everything about himself, and Hakyeon really should do the same, but he couldn’t get himself to do it, so he instead went with a much more light toned answer “I know what you meant, but I do feel flattered that you think I am attractive, you are not that shabby yourself.” that was as close as Hakyeon could get himself to actually tell Wonshik the truth.

All he got back in return was to see Wonshik flush heavily, a view that Hakyeon had started to find that he really loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 points to whoever can figure out what the chapters are named after ^^
> 
>  
> 
> And yes we are moving slowly while I am setting things up!


	4. Crossover - Turn - Curve movement - Mohawke - Chasse - 3 turn - Mohawk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my defense... I have a lot of other stories I write XD

After that first evening having dinner together, it kinda just became… a thing? The two of them would meet at least twice every week to talk together and just have food, it started with them eating out in places where they felt they could speak to each other in relative peace, but after Wonshik’s tale of him coming out to Hongbin got interrupted, not once, not twice, but three times by people wanting Hakyeon’s autograph, he ended up inviting the younger over to his apartment for dinner instead.

It wasn’t that Hakyeon didn’t love his fans, cause he really did, but he also really wanted to know more about Wonshik, and he ended up slowly getting to know more and more about the young skater.

And Hakyeon himself started to reveal things about himself that weren’t PR approved, he started to let himself relax around Wonshik. He didn’t know what it was about the younger, he just felt so at ease around him, he felt like he could… just be.

And that was how time went on, Wonshik would meet Hakyeon’s friend, the stoic Taekwoon outside of his coffeeshop, the over-eager and happy Jaehwan, who almost told Wonshik that he and Hakyeon were fuck bodies when Wonshik let his sexual orientation slip.

To Wonshik’s excuse, it wasn’t like he just blurted it out there, Jaehwan was out and proud, first time he met Wonshik knowing he was a hockey player sized him up, looked him straight in the eyes and said “I am gay, and if you have a problem with it, then you can leave.”

Wonshik so afraid to insulting not only one of Hakyeon’s friends but somebody who had made their name in the figure skating world as an amazing choreographer, blurted out that he would never judge Jaehwan, why would he do that when he himself was gay?

Jaehwan had lit up like a Christmas tree when Wonshik had revealed his little secret, wondering out loud why Hakyeon hadn’t told him, Hakyeon to his had just shrugged saying that it wasn’t his place to tell the younger secrets to others, something that Wonshik send him an appreciating smile for. Jaehwan had almost blurted out how him and Hakyeon was sleeping together, how Jaehwan was actually planning to stay in Hakyeon’s apartment for the two weeks he was there.

Luckily Hakyeon managed to stop him. He had yet to tell Wonshik about his sexual orientation something that still made him a little guilty, he knew at that point that he could trust Wonshik, he had done nothing but deserve Hakyeon’s friendship and trust, he had opened up to Hakyeon like a flower in the sun, spilling everything he had and always being truthful, he deserved for Hakyeon to do the same to him.

But he was afraid that things would change if he told the younger the truth, Hakyeon knew that he found Wonshik attractive, he was not gonna lie to himself and say something different than the truth, but while he didn’t think Wonshik was into him… he was terrified that anything would change, for the better or worse he didn’t know.

Hakyeon wasn’t good with change… he never was, there was the reason he trained with the same coach in the same rink, he didn’t do well with change.

Finally after weeks of asking Wonshik introduced him to Hongbin, Hakyeon had on purpose nor looked up Hongbin online or asked anybody about him, he knew that he was already judging the hockey player for how self-conscious he was making Wonshik feel.

Meeting him, Hongbin was without doubt, nothing like Hakyeon had ever expected, he had expected this giant mountain of a guy, ugly and hideous, terrible body odor and everything that went with it, instead the man that showed up outside of Hakyeon’s apartment kinda looked like he belonged in a kpop group, okay that was a lie, he didn’t kinda look like it, he completely looked like an idol.

His skin was smooth, eyes were deep and piercing, muscles made most of Hakyeon's friends look unimpressive, hair cut in the newest on-trend hair cut, perfectly set with styling products, even his style was on point.

But that wasn’t what really surprised Hakyeon about the youngest hockey player, no… it was the fact he clearly didn’t have a problem with Wonshik being gay… he clearly had a crush on Wonshik.

It left a weird feeling in the pit of Hakyeon’s stomach that he didn’t like, while he knew that he shouldn’t feel like this, he had no reason… no right to feel like that about Wonshik, feeling almost possessive, like a jealous boyfriend.

But this man, this beautiful gorgeous man, had hurt Wonshik, he clearly hadn’t meant to, but he had and the younger hockey player had come to mean so much to Hakyeon in such a short time. Hakyeon could see that Hongbin was just suffering from heart arch, but didn’t know how to express it, maybe he hadn’t expected it yet, or maybe he knew that Wonshik wouldn’t return his feelings, but whatever it was… Hongbin seemed focused on not telling Wonshik about it. Instead, pulling away and giving Wonshik the idea that he dislikes his sexual orientation.

Hongbin was a storm, Hakyeon knew that, a storm that was gonna knock the safe ship he and Wonshik was on completely off course, sadly… storms rarely came alone.

On the bright side… the storm was a storm that Hakyeon was familiar with, it came in the shape of his baby brother Sanghyuk and his raging hormones, it seemed that gay ran in their family, it didn’t matter to Hakyeon that it was not how genes worked, 1 gay daughter and 2 gay sons, something had to run with the family.

While Hakyeon had had idea that his baby Hyukkie was batting for the same team, but he hadn’t want to push his assumptions on the younger, he wanted to let Sanghyuk come to him when he felt comfortable with it, he wanted to be a good brother.

Sanghyuk, right as the summer holiday started, showed up at Hakyeon's apartment unannounced, he had clearly hoped to find Jaehwan (Hakyeon would later find out that the reason for this was that apparently, Jaehwan was ‘his gay guru’, which in turn had made Hakyeon a little prissy, he was gay as well! He could be a gay guru! Which Sanghyuk, stuffing his face with all the yummy snacks his brother couldn’t eat cause figure skating diets sucked major monkey balls, had politely told him that he wasn’t cool gay, he was just kinda dweeb, which was rude since Sanghyuk was sitting wearing boxers with one piece characters on them)

Instead of finding Jaehwan, he had found Hakyeon, Wonshik and Hongbin sitting around a table having a friendly chat, it seemed that Hongbin trusted Hakyeon as little as the figure skater trusted him, Sanghyuk had taken one look at the people in the room, stare at everybody like a deer caught in the headlights, said a noise like a mouse that had been stepped on and then ran to hide in Hakyeon’s room.

Well, that was weird and new.

Hakyeon looked at his guests “That would be my younger brother, Sanghyuk, who is normally not that much of a weirdo.”

“We should go, let you spend some time with him.” Hongbin’s voice had an edge to it that only Hakyeon seemed to notice that or Wonshik just choose to ignore it. It was probably the last, while the pink haired male clearly had no feelings for Hongbin other than brotherly, he was also able to ignore any negative part about the younger.

Normally Hakyeon would have said that they should have stayed, both cause he was liking hanging out with them, but also cause he wanted Wonshik to meet his brother, he wanted his new friend to meet the people in his life, but at that point he couldn’t really get himself to disagree, this was unusual for Sanghyuk, he liked people, he was good at meeting them, he even made friends with Taekwoon over time. Okay, Taekwoon had terrified him most of his life, but still, they were friends now!

Hakyeon gave Wonshik a tight hug and Hongbin a polite nod as the two left the apartment, Hakyeon would normally try to send a telepathic message to Hongbin that he better behave, and not make Wonshik more worried than the hockey player already was, but on that day Hakyeon was way more worried about Sanghyuk at that moment.

As the front door shot, and quite fell over Hakyeon’s flat, Sanghyuk stuck his head out, face still tomato red in embarrassment “is the pretty one gone?”

Hakyeon, biased as he was, thought that Sanghyuk was talking about Wonshik “yeah, they are both gone, what just happened?”

Sanghyuk’s cheeks flared up in a blush “it’s just…” he awkwardly looked down at the ground “I hooked up with that guy, we were both drunk, and he told me he would call me the next day! And he never did!”

The feelings that came to the surface in Hakyeon’s hear were complicated, he couldn’t believe that Wonshik would just hook up with somebody and then never call them again! And he couldn’t believe that Wonshik had hooked up with his baby brother! “Aww Hyukkie baby” he hugged the much bigger boy to his chest, Hakyeon still found himself missing the times when Sanghyuk didn’t tower over him, the times where he could hug his baby brother close and really bear hug him, but he had learned to settle for this “are you okay?”

Sanghyuk just hugged Hakyeon equally close “It’s just not fair, he is so pretty and then I saw him here and I got reminded how sad he made me feel like I didn’t actually expect him to call, how could I expect somebody who looked like that to call me!” Sanghyuk looked almost gone in dream land as he started to explain Wonshik, Hakyeon himself completely agreed with any word out of Sanghyuk’s mouth until he said one specific thing “and his hair is so amazing like it’s so dark and perfect it goes so well with his looks.”

Now Wonshik didn’t have dark hair, while Hakyeon didn’t doubt that some shade of brown was the youngers real color, but he also knew that Wonshik hadn’t had he his real hair color since he was 15 and learned what bleach was, so there was no way in hell that it was actually Wonshik that Sanghyuk was talking about.

“Wait you mean Hongbin?” Sanghyuk looked confused, it was clear that Hongbin had never actually given his name “dark-haired one, a constant scowl on his face?”

Sanghyuk looked confused “of course it was him! I said the pretty one! Not the pink haired Sakura knock off.”

Now that was offensive “Wonshik is way prettier than Hongbin! He constantly looks like he bit into a lemon!”

Somehow that escalated into a full-on almost cat fight with words, both defending one of the two hockey players until they just stopped and stared at each other, both Han-Cha brothers staring at each other “we are so whipped and so fucked.”

God, they were both so fucked.

Wonshik was, of course, the first person he introduced to, okay that was a lie Sanghyuk got reintroduced to Taekwoon first, who complained about how much Sanghyuk had bulked up, which lead to Sanghyuk throwing him around as always, Hakyeon didn’t even question it anymore, it was just who the two were.

And then he introduced him to Wonshik! Which went… surprisingly well, the two somehow got on really well, Sanghyuk at first seemed pretty… defensive towards Wonshik, but that was to expected him and Hakyeon had no secrets from each other, that was a thing that Hakyeon had promised himself after he came out, he would never lie to his baby brother again.

So, of course, he had told Sanghyuk everything, okay at first he had hesitated, he didn’t want to betray Wonshik’s trust either, but Sanghyuk was quick to put it together. From their, the words had just flown from his lips.

And unsurprisingly, Wonshik was not his most favorite person in the world, cause from the youngest perspective, Wonshik was playing with Hakyeon’s feelings, no matter how much the oldest Han-Cha brother tried to explain that he did not have feelings for Wonshik, and even if he did it wasn’t like Wonshik could know!

To be honest, the fact that Wonshik hadn’t caught onto Hongbin’s feelings for him was a sure fire sign that Wonshik was probably pretty fucking obvious when it came to stuff.

But Wonshik had quickly won over Sanghyuk, just like Hakyeon had expected, Sanghyuk didn’t have one bad bone in his body, his baby brother was a treasure to the world, not that he was gonna say that to Sanghyuk’s actual face, his ego would be too big, but Hakyeon was proud of him.

God he was so proud of Sanghyuk, yeah Sanghyuk wasn’t a professional athlete like Hakyeon, but he didn’t need to be for Hakyeon and his family to love their baby brother so much. Both Hakyeon and his older sister had fallen into success by accident, and they knew that their success had shrouded a lot of Sanghyuk’s childhood.

Figure Skating wasn’t a cheap sport and it required a lot of attention, with Hakyeon as a male’s single figure skater and his older sister as first a top competing pair dance skater and then later retiring to train the next generation of baby skaters, skating was in the blood of their family.

But apparently, nobody had told Sanghyuk’s blood that, the younger could never find his foot on the ice, he hated how cold it was, he hated falling all the time and couldn’t see why they were spending so much time on that stupid slab of ice.

But sweet wonderful Sanghyuk, he never blamed any of them, not Hakyeon not their sister, not their parents. He never got angry when his favorite show got turned off to watch some figure skating tournament, he never got angry about any of it.

And that was why as they all got older when they all realized and saw what had happened to their sweet Sanghyuk during his childhood, they had promised themselves all of them to do everything in their power to make the rest of his life having him in focus.

It wasn’t that their parents weren’t loving, god those two people had so much love in them, but they had a hard time showing it to Sanghyuk, they didn’t know how to deal with the fact that their youngest wasn’t into the same thing.

This was why as adults, Hakyeon and their sister had spoiled Sanghyuk like crazy, but not just in a rich kid way with adults replacing love with material goods, but always being there when Sanghyuk needed it, always making time for him, making sure he was always aware of just how much they loved him. At times Sanghyuk would see them as nagging siblings, but he had slowly came to understand what they wanted, and as siblings the three of them were some of the closest that Hakyeon knew, which he was damn proud of!

Which came back to Sanghyuk’s budding friendship with Wonshik, turned out introducing them was the worst possible thing Hakyeon could ever have done, cause he had somehow forgotten just how much dirt Sanghyuk had on him, and just how much he liked sharing all the stupid silly things his Olympic gold medalist big brother got into.

Which was a lot of stupid things… a lot, and Hakyeon was ready to blame Jaehwan for all of that, Jaehwan always had an ability to make him do stupid things, that was just how Jaehwan was.

Wonshik tho, seemed to enjoy all the stories, and told some of his own back, so really Hakyeon couldn’t be that angry, he loved seeing Wonshik relaxed and happy sprawled out on his couch, pink dye half washed out at that point needing a touch up, smiling giantly at both of the siblings, glasses resting on his nose as he was comfortable enough to forgo contacts around them.

Wonshik still had bad days, days were he was afraid that he wasn’t good enough, where everything overwhelmed him, on those days he would show up unannounced late in the evening at Hakyeon’s apartment and the older didn’t question him, he just opened his arms for a hug that Wonshik happily took.

But as they grew closer, Wonshik brought so much good to Hakyeon’s life as well, it had been so long since he had felt as inspired as he did with Wonshik around, he had a spring in his skate that he hadn’t had in so long time. Wonshik just made him feel like a better person, helping Wonshik made him relax and feel needed again.

But things could not stay like that, it was clear to everybody around them, Hongbin, Sanghyuk, Taekwoon even Jaehwan not even in the country seemed to know that things were about to change, while 1 was worried about it, 1 hated it, and 2 were excited they all knew that they could do nothing about it.

They knew that Wonshik and Hakyeon were about to start the walk down a very scary road, and that scary road started one evening, it was raining outside Hakyeon was icing his feet after long training session, he normally didn’t need to, after all he wasn’t a damn ballerina, but he still wasn’t used to his new boots those fuckers hurt!

At the first knock, Hakyeon just thought it was thunder so he ignored it, but the knocking slowly started being more persistent making it clear it wasn’t thunder, it was actually somebody who wanted Hakyeon’s attention.

Sighing to himself, he put his feet out of the cold lovely water, drying them quickly before going to open the door, the sigh that met him was not the one he expected, what he saw was a completely soaked to the bone Wonshik looking slightly pathetic.

“Oh god! What are you doing outside in this weather! Come in, let’s get you dried off! Find you some dry cloth and some tea, you are going to get so sick!” Hakyeon dragged the younger in, getting ready to go grab some towels before Wonshik’s arm came out to stop.

“No, I have to say something now! If you leave now then I won’t have the guts to do it later! I need to tell you this! I can’t keep lying to you.” It wasn’t Wonshiks grab on his arm that made Hakyeon really stop in his track, it was the almost desperate tone of voice Wonshik was using.

It was a tone of voice that Hakyeon had never heard before, no matter what they had been talking about, no matter how bad a day Wonshik had had, this tone had never come out before.

And to be honest, Hakyeon was worried and a little scared, all the terrible things that could have happened to Wonshik was running through his mind and he feel the blood draining from his face in worry “What is wrong, are you okay?” his eyes scanning the youngers body, looking for any sign of what was actually wrong, for anything he could do something about.

Wonshik just shook his head “it’s just… I… “ he looked away for a moment, seeming to try and gather himself, it really didn’t help on Hakyeon’s nerves, if anything it made them worse.

But just as Hakyeon was getting ready to speak, as he was getting ready to say something, Wonshik looked back at him and started to speak “I am in love with you.”

Well… Not what he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know it might seem a little rushed for this, but the meat of the story really first starts after they get together! Hongbin and Sanghyuk are going to be very important later, cause Hongbin is a baaaad boy XD

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to chat or just see what stupid stuff I got myself stuck in this time here or just want teasers or anything like that about my writing:  
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/PrussiaSheiala)


End file.
